indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
5-METER TALL HUMAN SKELETON UNEARTHED IN AUSTRALIA
http://worldnewsdailyreport.com/5-meter-tall-human-skeleton-unearthed-in-australia/ 5-METER TALL HUMAN SKELETON UNEARTHED IN AUSTRALIA What could be the largest human skeleton ever discovered has been unearthed by a team of archeologists from the University of Adelaide at the Uluru archeological site near Ayers rock in Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park, reports the Adelaide Herald this morning. The gigantic hominid specimen that measures an incredible 5.3 meter tall (17 foot and 4 inches) was discovered near the ancient ruins of the only megalithic civilization ever discovered in Australia, which makes the discovery twice as puzzling admits professor Hans Zimmer of the University of Adelaide. “The discovery of the Uluru archeological site last year already took us by surprise, but this new find is just jaw dropping” he admits, visibly dumbfounded. “Theoretically, a five meter-tall hominid cannot exist. How did this occur? How is this possible. Although this discovery is fascinating, we are left with more questions than answers” he concedes. The discovery of a 5-meter tall human skeleton near Ayers rock is the largest skeleton ever found and leaves scientists with “more questions than answers” concedes Hans Zimmer, professor of Archeology at the University of Adelaide Some experts have hypothesized that the specimen might have suffered from an extreme case of gigantism, a condition caused by the over-production of growth hormones, a theory professor Hans Zimmer dismisses as “pure speculation”. “Only further research can help us uncover the truth behind this anomaly of nature. Until we have found more skeletal remains, we should not rush ourselves into hazardous explanations” he told local reporters. “We have found several incomplete skeletons, of which the bones were also of gigantic size. It seems a major catastrophe has completely washed away all traces of this lost and unknown civilization” he notes. “This specimen is apparently not unique, it is but a question of time before we find a similar specimen” he firmly believes. The Uluru archeological site, unearthed in 2014 by a team of researchers from the Australian National University, led to the discovery of a previously unknown megalithic civilization that could help solve the mystery of the estranged discovery. “We have unearthed last February a megalithic block that is estimated to weight an approximate 80 tons. The basalt qualities of the monolith are found only 200 km away. How did they move this huge block hundreds of kilometers into the desert, what technologies did this civilization use? We cannot properly answer these questions at the present moment” admits John Thomas Buckler, head archeologist during the 2014 excavation. Some specialists believe a major catastrophe is the cause of the destruction of the Uluru civilization, turning the whole region from a rich fertile land into a sterile desert at the time “Ferrous deposits are found all over the Australian desert, which possibly proves some sort of meteorite impact in the region” explains Sydney-based researcher, Allan DeGroot. “The analysis of geological deposits confirm a large impact in the region between 3,500 and 2,500 years ago” admits the leading expert. “The catastrophic destruction revealed by traces of vitrification and high levels of radiation at the ruins of the Uluru archeological site clearly lead us to believe both events are intimately linked together” he concludes. The radioactive qualities of the skeleton remains have made the scientists work extremely complicated, but Hans Zimmer’s team hopes international cooperation with other major universities could help solve the enigma of the giant remains much sooner by giving the team access to technologies that are not available in Australia for the moment.